Facing to human's information society in the future, related technology of 5G (fifth generation) has not reached a stable standard, but the basic features of 5G are clear, such as high speed, low latency, mass devices connection, low power consumption. 5G terminal antenna is the main component of 5G terminals. Unless we innovatively defeat the technology difficulty of antenna design can we ensure a normal run and commercial use of a 5G system.
As a result, a power amplifier has to operate in a wide range of operating frequencies. Due to the high frequency and a wideband of frequencies, the design of the power amplifier, particular, in an integrated circuit (IC) is challenging.